


Lights Out

by thefishismine



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefishismine/pseuds/thefishismine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Dwarf suffers a blackout. Rimmer and Lister take advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

There was no denying it. Rimmer was in a lousy mood. It was hard not to be. There was barely anything to do on Red Dwarf during a normal day. There were even less options for activities that could be performed in total darkness. Due to a wiring problem that Rimmer still denies he had anything to do with, the entire ship suffered a massive blackout. Repairing the wiring faults that caused the blackout would take upwards of seventeen hours. Upon hearing this news, Rimmer decided that the best thing to do was to wait at his bunk, not because he was guilty of any wrongdoing. He just wanted to be in a familiar place when the lights came back on. And he was slightly terrified that he couldn't see his own hand in front of his face, but of course he would never admit that to anyone. 

The more Rimmer thought about the events of the last hour, the more irritated he became. He sighed and carefully lied down on his bunk, his head bumping the wall slightly. "Damn hard light body, stupid smegging ship..." he grumbled. He closed his eyes. He figured sleep was a hell of a lot better than staring into the dark for sixteen hours. 

Rimmer awoke a few moments later when he heard a rather loud thump and a string of colorful curses. He instinctively rolled over to face the door before remembering that he couldn't see anything. If an alien had come to abduct him, he would have no idea. That would be my luck, he thought. An alien finally comes in contact with us and we would have to resort to playing Marco Polo with it. 

"Rimmer, you in here?" Lister shouted. 

Rimmer sighed. "Yes, Listy. It's dark but I can still hear fine." 

"Sorry. Where are ya?"

"Take a guess." 

He could hear Lister fumbling around the room. He heard another thump. "Smeg, who put that there?"

Rimmer felt the bunk dip as Lister laid down next to him. He could feel Lister's warm breath on his face. It smelled faintly of alcohol but it didn't annoy him. It was strangely comforting. 

"Hey."

"Hey." Rimmer reached out his hand and caressed the side of Lister's face gently. 

"I wish I could see you." Lister placed a hand over Rimmer's. 

"Well, you can. Pretend you're blind."

"Rimmer..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean...here. I'll show you."

Rimmer took Lister's hand and placed it on over his eyes. "What are these?"

"Your gorgeous, beautiful eyes," Lister said, his voice taking on an exaggerated flamboyant tone.

"Alright, don't over do it." 

Rimmer trailed Lister's hand down to his mouth. "I think you can get this one." He took one of his fingers between his lips and sucked gently. Lister let out a soft moan. 

"Mmm." Lister pulled his finger out of his partner's mouth and captured his lips in a deep kiss. They pulled apart after a moment, panting. "And that last one was your tongue, yeah?"

"Correct. Now I know you won't be able to get this one." Rimmer grabbed hold of Lister's hand again and placed on the bulge at the front of his trousers. He bucked his hips a little to allow some friction. 

"Hmm, this is a tough one. I'll have to feel around a bit more." Lister stroked Rimmer's erection through his trousers. Rimmer groaned deep in his throat. 

"I don't think I've got it yet, Rimsy. I think some further investigating is in order here." 

"No, I think you have got it, Listy." Rimmer rubbed his leg against Lister's erection, eliciting a moan. "That's what that was? I thought you had a kebab down your trousers this whole time."

Lister could practically feel Rimmer rolling his eyes and he chuckled. He squeezed Rimmer's cock through his trousers again. Rimmer let out a sharp gasp. "Lister..."

"Don't tell me you're close already." 

"I can't help it..."

Lister moved his hand away and kissed him. "I think taking our trousers off would be a bad idea. One of us might fall and crack our head open."

"No, you would crack your head open. I'm practically indestructible, remember?" Rimmer reached a hand down and rubbed Lister's cock firmly through the fabric of his jumpsuit. "Besides, you like a bit of a mess."

Lister leaned his head back and moaned, grinding into Rimmer's hand. Rimmer thrust his hips against Lister's thigh. Quickly, Lister reached his hand down and rubbed Rimmer's cock once more. He only got three strokes in before he felt Rimmer stiffen against him, his hand stilling on Lister's cock. Lister could feel his cock twitching beneath his hand. He imagined what Rimmer's face looked like as he came, his eyes squeezed shut, his head thrown back, his mouth slightly open, lips parted. Lister loves watching Rimmer's face during orgasm. It isn't filled with anxiety or fear or anger. It is calm and uninhibited. It is what his face would be if he were not plagued with years of neuroses. It is the only time Lister gets to witness his partner experiencing a moment of pure, uninhibited pleasure. In that moment, Lister has never seen anything more beautiful. 

After a moment of silence Rimmer let out a loud exhale and moaned softly. 

"Was that good?" Lister asked, his voice slightly breathless.

"I'm sorry." Rimmer felt his cheeks grow red with embarrassment.

"Sorry?" Lister kissed Rimmer's forehead. "The only thing you should be sorry for is having no smegging clue how sexy you are." 

"Really? You got off on that? Usually people laugh..."

"Babe, just stop talking and touch me." Lister began to grind into Rimmer's hand again, and he resumed his stroking, a bit faster this time. Lister's moans grew in intensity as he neared orgasm. The sensation of rough fabric against his cock is what pushed him over the edge. Lister let out a loud grunt and arched his hips off of the bunk, pushing harder into Rimmer's hand. He trembled as he came, his orgasm strangely intense. 

As the waves began to subside and his heart slowed to a healthy pace, he shifted so he was laying down next to Rimmer. 

"I was going to run my hand through your hair, but then I remembered that my hand is sticky from...you know..." Rimmer said, sounding a little disgusted. 

"Hey, it wouldn't be the first time my own sperm has wound up in my hair." 

Rimmer was quiet for a moment, mulling that thought over. 

"Listy?"

"Hmm?"

"I suppose that's how I should seduce you from now on, eh? Take you into a dark room and we could feel each other up like a couple of horny teenagers."

"Rimmer, I love you. Please don't talk make me think about horny teenagers after sex, alright?"

"I could have said rabbits..."

"Go to sleep, Rimmer."


End file.
